emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7858 (22nd June 2017)
Plot At Wylies Farm, Cain throws a cup of water over Ross to wake him up. Ross can't understand why Cain is so wound up about Harriet. In the café, Pete asks Priya if she's heard from Rakesh; she hasn't and doesn't expect to. Leyla wants a girly chat with Priya but she says she has a meeting. Rodney returns to the village to find Bernice working in the café. Bernice invites Rodney to stay at Brook Cottage and fills him on on what's been happening whilst he's been away. Doug and Diane keep missing each other's calls. Lydia has to cancel the dance lesson as the village hall is double booked so Faith suggests they find an alternative venue. Emma decides to head back to the hospital but before she leaves, she asks Finn if Harriet getting stabbed has anything to do with Ross and Robert's feud. Finn denies it. Vanessa informs Rhona that the police are coming round to talk to her and Paddy about Pierce. Rhona worries what people will think when they find out what's gone on. Bernice leaves Rodney in charge of the café so she can turn her attentions back to the salon. Rebecca tells Robert they need to start thinking about the future for their baby's sake but Robert doesn't want to talk. Lydia has rearranged the furniture in The Woolpack for the dance class. Charity can't believe she's agreed to this. Finn attempts to track down Ross. Ross tells Cain that he doesn't know who the pair who stabbed Harriet are. Ross assumes Cain is doing all of this to win back Moira although soon works out Cain has a thing for Harriet. Finn begs for Moira's help and fills her in on what's happened with the drugs and the stabbing. She is furious. Charity is pleased with how much money the dancers are spending in the pub and agrees to let Lydia hold another dance class there anytime. Vanessa talks to DS Griffiths about Pierce, calling him a manipulative control freak. Faith dances with Doug but he ends up injuring his back. Rebecca explains to Victoria that she doesn't want her child to be messed up by not knowing who their real father is like Chrissie is. She sits down with Robert and tells him she wants to put his name on their child's birth certificate. Robert isn't bothered and soon slopes off to sit with Aaron. Aaron assures Robert that it's okay to change his mind about being involved in the baby's life but Robert insists nothing has changed. Priya goes to leave the shop when she sees Priya is there but Tracy spots her and she feels obliged to sit down with her and Leyla. Leyla fills the girls in on her romantic break with Pete and admits things aren't great in the bedroom department. Ross tries to escape Wylies Farm but the bedroom door is locked. He starts signing to annoy Cain. Cain barges in and pins him against the wall. Moira rushes in just as Cain is about to punch Ross. Faith helps injured Doug leave the pub. Ross reveals to Moira that Cain has moved on but before he reveals who Cain's new woman is, Cain punches him. After Ross asks about Harriet, Cain grabs him by the lapels and hangs him out the window. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *DS Griffiths - Sean McKenzie Locations *Wylies Farm - Bedroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *First appearance of Rodney Blackstock since 6th February 2017. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,040,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes